My Own Paradise
by Sage of the Wolves
Summary: Toboe muses on his journey to Paradise and is happy about the road life has taken him, yet when his life ends he wants to take someone with him. Someone who wanted to take him to Paradise. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain

I always wanted to go to go to Paradise, Kiba believed that our future lies there and I agreed. Tsume would gruble about the white Wolf's belief but I could tell he wanted to go there too. Hige was indifferent, tagging along because he said it sounded like fun. I was happy when we found Cheza, it meant that part of our journey was over and we could be happy, I should have known it was never that easy.

Darcia, a crazy Noble was after us, he stole Cheza from us abd we fought hard to get her back, later a Half-Breed named Blue joined us and Hige took an instant liking to her. It didn't last long though, Blue went back to her Human and stayed with him for a while. On through our journey we went, our bond strenghtening and I could even say that I have gotten stronger too. A warm feeling was felt as the others valued me as an adult and not just a Pup.

As we went on Cheza was weakening, she told us it wasn't long before the end was coming, as the end of the world came some Humans, Hubb, Cher, and Quent came with us on our way to Paradise. Blue was back too and I couldn't remember seeing Hige so happy. But there was a problem, Darcia was back and even more deranged as before.

Quent was telling Blue that she wasn't his Dog anymore and left the group and I followed him because of my promise to Blue that I would protect him. The old man was fast I'll give him that but not a fast as me, the blinding sanstorm didn't hinder me that much. Even as he pointed a gun in my face I still followed him, I wanted to make sure he was safe.

Darcia found us in the mist of the storm, he was holding a gun of us own and meant to kill us, not while I have breath in my body. Shifting to my true form I lunged at the crazed man while a gunshot rang out. Pain like a thousand knives exploded into my chest but I managed to sink my Fangs into the evil man's arm. He stood emotionless while explaining that the poison inside of him prevented him from feeling any pain. I noticed the look of shock on Quent's face and knew he was the one that shot me, he didn't mean to do it and his expression was one full of regret.

The old man threw the shotgun away as Darcia threw me some distance away, the old Sheriff tried to get o me but the dark haired man stood in his way.

"You are Wolves kicked out of Paradise and took on a Human appearance, you can't turn back into your true form anymore." the Noble said before shooting Quent who looked at him with slight fear.

I tried to get to my feet when Darcia had went away but my chest wound hurt alot, when finally able to get to my paws I walked slowly over to Quent in Human form, whispering apologies.

The old man sighed heavily and stared sorrowfully at me while I used the last of my strenght to get to him. My life was ebbing away and I couldn't even feel the pain of my wound, I got as far as Quent's arm and asked him if I could sleep here for a little while. He pulled me closer to himself and began petting me, crying as he realized I was the one who saved him from freezing to death in the Mountains.

Even as my Soul left my body I was aware of my Pack discovering us and crying, Tsume wasn't there but I didn't feel sad, something told me he would come. Closing my eyes one final time, I dreamed of Granny and running and playing in my own Paradise, it was the happiest feeling in the world. Tsume came running as I died, I could now see him from my Paradise and was touched when he shared the secret of his scar to me. I was also surprised when the gray Wolf cried, saying that he wanted to take me to Paradise. Before he left he asked Quent if he would look after me and ran off to fight Darcia.

I watched the fight between Tsume and Darcia after he became a Wolf and tear into the gray Wolf's side. Tears leaked from my eyes as I knew Tsume was going to die and I remembered what he said. Just before his last breath I came to Tsume, the older male was surprised and overjoyed to see me and I smiled.

Holding out my hand I said to him, "I want to take you to Paradise."

Without a word he took my hand and I brought him there, to a place of happiness, to my own Paradise.


End file.
